


Chains of Rescue

by jaskiersvalley (connorssock)



Series: Tumblr Things [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt, Evil Cahir, Implied abuse, M/M, Omega Cahir, Omega Jaskier, reverse abo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley
Summary: In a world where Omegas rule, Jaskier negotiates to be able to play in new lands. He also ends up negotiating for the ownership of a beat down Alpha.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Tumblr Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648525
Comments: 9
Kudos: 345





	Chains of Rescue

As one would expect, Geralt is the Alpha and Jaskier is the Omega. Only, in this world, it is not Alphas who rule. No, they are terrifying in their uncontrolled ruts, a danger to society. They’re to be kept under lock and key, not allowed out unsupervised, they had to be collared and owned. By contrast, Omegas are the ones who shape society for their comfort, Alphas are there to satiate their heats, to be used to create offspring but nothing more. An Alpha cannot possibly hold down a job, too volatile and aggressive for anything as emotionally taxing as that.

In a twist of events, Geralt belongs to Cahir. But he’s kept in abominable conditions, barely given enough food to survive let alone flourish. He’s treated as a slave, bound in chains that weigh him down, he can only shuffle around, hunched over as he does Cahir’s bidding.

It’s a business trip that brings Jaskier to Cahir. Unfortunately, to perform in Cahir’s lands, his permission is needed and Jaskier is expanding his musical empire. That’s where he spots Geralt, being ordered to bring them drinks, wait on them hand and foot. It doesn’t sit well with him. Jaskier had seen Alphas on his travels who were happy, balanced individuals; not at all the stuff of stories. And to see an Alpha so worn down, so broken in, it actually hurts.

They’re almost finished negotiating when Jaskier sees Geralt stumble, catch the tumbling silver sugar cube bowl in shaking hands and right it. That’s when Cahir explodes, berating Geralt for being clumsy, for leaving grubby finger prints on crockery worth more than he is. And Geralt shouldn’t assume Cahir didn’t see him sneaking a sugar cube from the dish into his mouth. If they didn’t have guests, Cahir would belt him then and there to try and beat some manners into him.

Watching, Jaskier sees a defiant light in the Alpha’s eye but it is quickly extinguished by the promise of punishment later. Which is how Jaskier find himself renegotiating.

“Rather than 12%, how about 14% but I take that Alpha off your hands?”

Cahir sneers but Jaskier pushes, reminding him that Cahir himself said Geralt was worth less than the silver crockery. In the end, Jaskier finishes his tea while signing some documents and a new Alpha to his name.

It’s slow going. Geralt is subservient, skittish and growls at anything and everything. But Jaskier perseveres. He plays his lute and hums softly, being utterly non-threatening. He sees the way Geralt’s nose flares when his heat approaches and takes himself away from the Alpha for those handful of days. Makes sure Mousesack, his other Alpha, provides for Geralt while he’s otherwise occupied.

“You didn’t use me.” They’re some of the first words Geralt says to him, almost hurt and definitely confused. “Did you not buy me to serve you and your every need?”

It makes Jaskier snort a little and pat the sofa next to him. Watching Geralt weigh up his options, almost as if sitting on furniture was something that should be forbidden to him, it hurts. But, eventually, Geralt is perched on the sofa.

“I bought you because I had no other way of getting you out of that situation. No matter whether you’re Alpha, Omega, Beta, nobody deserves to live in such conditions. So I did the only thing I could. I bought you. But you’ve seen Mousesack and how much freedom he has. I offer you the same thing. As much of a life as society will permit you. You’ll always have my backing and blessing to come and go as you please. And, if you find another Omega that you want and they want you, then I will sign you over as long as you’re happy.”

It definitely looked like it was a lot for Geralt to take in so Jaskier didn’t elaborate further. But he did watch as, over time, Geralt flourished in his care. Stood straight, his hair no longer matted and grubby, natural muscles filling out. In all honesty, Geralt really was a fine specimen of an Alpha.

Other aspects of his personality blossomed too. Despite Jaskier’s urging to go out, to find a life, Geralt always came home. He was fiercely loyal, protective and steady. He had taken to accompanying Jaskier to events, always growling that he wasn’t there as a bodyguard but rather to explore life as Jaskier had suggested. And yet, half the time, Geralt was wading into whatever mess Jaskier had found himself in and dragging him out.

It was reassuring, Geralt seemed to have found his place in the world at long last. Jaskier was only happy that it was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumblr for short headcanons and prompts! @jaskiersvalley


End file.
